Dark Blue
by infinite-blueeyes
Summary: AU/ The boys are three weeks from their senior prom. Worse Case scenario? They're dateless. Worse case scenario accomplished. Logan is oblivious to prom, James is obsessed with it, Carlos has to run it, and Kendall's, well, you'll see. RxR
1. I Don't Care

_"Good morning, Melrose High! It's your Student Council President, **Bailey Rose**. To start off this morning's announcements, the janitors ask that no one leave food in their lockers, due to a rodent problem that has occurred."_

"Guilty as charged." Said Carlos to his three friends, Logan, James, and Kendall. They all cracked up laughing.

_"Also, the Testing Center, Mrs. Greer's Room, will be closed from first to fifth period today. All sports practices are cancled for today, considering the coaches have a meeting after school."_

A loud wave of groans, moans, and grumbles came from the students. Sports ran that town, and without sports, most were lost.

_"Prom is in three weeks! Buy your tickets before time runs out! Tickets will be for sale outside of the cafeteria, for first AND second lunch."_

The class cheered. Right behind sports was prom.

_"Oh, and lastly, would the person who dumped rotten cheese in Principal Wade's desk, please report to the office? And please, bring a gas mask."_

Carlos stood up proudly. "Looks like I'm outie." He high fived his friends, "See you on the flip side." He left the classroom smugly.

"Why am I not surprised?" Kendall joked.

"Okay," said James, "how 'bout we not talk about Carlos, and talk about more important things, like..prom?"

"Well," Logan started, "I can't seem to find a date. How 'bout you Kendall?"

"I had a date, but Dave Moreno stole her from me."

"Stole who?" James asked.

"Rita Miller."

"Eh, she's a whore anyway." James replied.

"And you? What are your prom plans, James?" Kendall asked.

"I have no date. Might just go stag, even though going stag is pretty lame."

* * *

><p><p>

**Belinda Cruz** sat in a desk, her laptop open, viewing pictures she took for the yearbook. She saw a picture of a hockey match she attended. Number 34 (James Diamond) was shooting a goal, and Number 17 (Kendall Knight) had shoved another player into the glass. On the other side of the rink was Number 20 (Carlos Garcia), watching it all happen from the goalie net, and Number 3 (Logan Mitchell) was next to him, also watching.

She smiled at the picture, considering she was proud of her crush. She'd liked James since, probably, the seventh grade. And right now, she was in study hall.

"I have no date. Might just go stag, even though going stag is pretty lame." She overheard James say. She smiled to herself. _Yes! This is perfect! Maybe we'll go to prom together? I don't know. But I can't be too forward about it._

She heard the teacher sigh, "Has anyone seen Massie Brooks today?"

Max Lawrence spoke up as a joke, "Yeah, I think she's holding a sit-in outside the Principal Wade's office, protesting the removal of her favorite lemonade machine. You could check there." The class laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>Massie Brooks' p.o.v.<strong>

_Oh crap!_ I thought. _I'm late. Just what I need, another detention! _ I ran through the hallways, by messenger bag flopping behind me. I could hear my combat boots squeak on the tiled floor. I turned the corner, and entered my study hall room. "Sorry I'm late, Mr. Sandoval!" Everyone was staring at me, clad in my famous, red, "Question Authority" t-shirt, and black skinny jeans, with a leather vest, that had a whole bunch of chains and zippers. I slowely walked in and took the only open seat next to Kendall Knight.

"Do you have an excuse, Miss Brooks?" Mr. Sandoval asked. I tried to think of something clever, "I was driving to the school, when a deer jumped out of nowhere. I turned so quickly, that I ran into a ditch, and I had to call the police to get me out."

"Boy, do I love your tall tales?" He said sarcastically. "Detention." I dropped my head onto the desk. _Great._ "Mr. Sandoval, I can't do it today. I have something I _really _have to be at." I said, my head still on the desk.

"Don't make it today, and I'll have to double it."

I picked up my head. "But Mr. Sandoval!"

"No buts!" I groaned and dropped my head again. "I'd compare you to the Wicked Witch of the West, but at least she had a heart." I felt the glare coming from my teacher.

"Massie, Principal's office, **_now!_**" I rolled my eyes, and stood up. I grabbed my bag, and before I could go anywhere, Kendall stood up. "Mr. Sandoval, she can't have detention because…she…has to drive me to the dentist! Because, everyone else I know is busy, and I'm getting put under for tooth surgery…stuff, so I can't drive. Sooo, she offered to take me."

"Well, then, I guess… you'll have to cancel, because you have detention too." I could tell Kendall was getting pissed for some reason.

"Kendall, just sit before you do something you'll regret!" Logan said.

"**Why the hell do you have to be such a fucking prick _all_ the time!**" Kendall yelled. His eyes went wide, and the class 'ooh'-ed as if mocking the fact he was in trouble.

"How about, Mr. Knight, you go straight to the Principal's office with Miss Brooks." Mr. Sandoval snipped, writing a slip out for the both of us.

"Would anyone else like to go with them?" The class stayed silent. I finally left the room, while Kendall grabbed his bag, grabbed the slip, and followed me.

* * *

><p><strong>Lorelai Oliver's p.o.v.<strong>

_Well, that was interesting, watching Kendall and Massie get in trouble like that._ I quickly got up and snuck over by Logan. I knew him from chess club which I attended every once in a while. "Why'd Kendall stick up for her like that?" I asked him. He shrugged, "I have no idea!" James, who was turned around in his seat, said, "I know."

"Why?" Logan asked him.

James scoffed like everyone would know why. "Because, he's in love with her! He just doesn't _know_ _it yet._" Logan looked at him weirdly, "That makes no sense! How could you love someone and not _know_?" James rolled his eyes, "He just does okay! Jeez." I raised my hands at him, "Okay! Okay! Calm your hormones, Diamond!" I got up, and walked back over to my friend, Belinda.

* * *

><p><strong>Bailey's p.o.v.<strong>

I sat in the office, doing a bit of work on random things that student council president had to take care of. Today was an A-Day (we have letter day's at school so our scheduals switch a bit), so I had no classes, just Student Council Prez stuff.

"Hey, Miss Rose!" said Carlos as he walked into the office. He's called me that since the eigth grade, even though we've never really talked much. "Hey Carlos. I've should've known you were the one to pull such a discusting prank."

"Yeah, it was, uh, _gouda_ wasn't it?" Ah, cheese puns. I smirked, "Well, I've seen _cheddar_." Carlos laughed and gave me a high five. "I'll go tell Principal Wade you're here." I stood up and walked to the Vice Principal's office, where Principal Wade was currently doing business, until his office was defumigated.

"Carlos Garcia is here to take the blame for the prank."

"Alright, send him in."

I walked back out and looked at Carlos, "Go ahead in." He nodded to me, then walked in to the office, waving to me. I slightly waved back, and sat back at my seat.

* * *

><p><strong>Massie's p.o.v.<strong>

I walked into the office, Kendall following close behind me. I saw my best friend, Bailey, sitting at a desk doing her _Presidential Thang_ as I call it. "Late again?" She asked me. I nodded. "Then why is he here?" She asked, gesturing to Kendall. I shrugged. She shook her head slightly, "Well, Principal Wade's kind of in the middle of something, so you guys can sit righ there. I have to go make copies in the Library." I nodded, and waved good-bye. I sat down and watched as Kendall sat next to me.

"So, talk to me." I said to him.

"About what?" he replied.

"Why'd you stick up for me? I thought you hated me. Everyone else does."

"Listen, I don't hate you. We've just never talked before, and I thought it'd be nice to get to know you. As for sticking up for you, you looked like you needed out, bad."

"Yeah, well look where we ended up, thanks to your _help_." I crossed my arms and faced away from him.

"Hey, hear me out, I was trying to help. It just happens that was trying to fight the teacher that was on his man-period."

I laughed at little bit.

"See, I can make you laugh!" I quickly erased all traces of me being happy.

"Just, promise you won't try to help me in less I'm in trouble with a teacher that loves you."

"I promise."

* * *

><p><strong>So, do you like? Please tell me in a review!<strong>


	2. The Anthem

**Carlos' p.o.v.**

"Mr. Garcia, you do realize that what you did is unacceptable? Right?"

I shrugged, "You do realize we've been in this prank war since I was in the seventh grade, and I'm not changing anytime soon? Right?" I smirked. He sighed, "Mr. Garcia, I don't want to suspend you so close to prom. So, I'll make a deal with you," Principal Wade said. I sighed, "What now?"

"Your work, in replace of not attending prom." He said.

"You're gonna make me your slave?" I exclaimed.

He dropped his head and rubbed his temples with his thumb and middle finger. He sighed this time. "No, Mr. Garcia, I'm putting you on the Prom Committee." My eyes went wide. "Repeat?" I ask.

"You, Carlos Garcia, are being put on the prom committee. You help organize the whole thing. Since the original prom committee already has the place and theme, you'll just help with decorations, food, et cetera."

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in," said Principal Wade. It was Bailey. "Sorry to interrupt, but I have those copies you asked me for." Principal Wade smiled, "Thank you, Miss Rose." He took the copies. "Miss Rose, before you leave, it's to my understanding you're on the prom committee as well." She nodded. "Do you mind making room at your desk for Mr. Garcia? He's the new recruit for the committee. You could show him the ropes for the day." Bailey smiled and nodded. "You're excused, Mr. Garcia. Please follow Miss Rose." He said to me. I nodded, and stood up, following Bailey out.

"So," I began, "What does the prom committee do?" She giggled. "Everything!" She pulled another rolly-chair up to her desk, and let me sit. She sat next to me. I smiled, and she smiled back at me.

**James' p.o.v.**

It was second period, and I had gym. I walked to my locker in the locker room, and stripped myself of my _Jack's Mannequin_ t-shirt, and stepped out of my sneakers. I unbuckled my jeans and slid them down around my ankles, kicking them off. I rolled some deoderant on, then put it back in my locker. I put on my gym clothes, a white short sleeve compression shirt with _Melrose 2011 Hockey _ written on it in purple. With that I wore my white basketball shorts with purple stripes on the sides. I also wore my black basketball sneakers, to keep from scuffing my other ones.

I walked out of the locker room and began to stretch. I then noticed Belinda Cruz walking over to me in a tight, black tank top, and white booty shorts. She wore knee high, black socks with two white stripes at the top, and all white Nikes. She sat down across from me and began stretching as well.

"Hey," she said, smiling.

I smiled back, "Hey." I opened my legs, and began stretching them. It may sound wrong, but she opened hers too, and copied my movements as I leaned over my Left leg, and holding it. She did the same only over her right leg, so she was looking at me.

"So, what's up?" I asked her from my position. "Oh, y'know, stuff." She replied with a giggle. I sat up and leaned over the other leg. She copied me. "Well, that seems like a lot." I replied jokingly. I sat back up. I motion for her to press her feet against mine. We grabbed eachothers hands and she started by pulling me forward so I could stretch my back.

"So," she began, "You going to prom?"

"I guess." I sat back up, and began pulling her forward letting her stretch her back out. After ten seconds she sat up and let go of my hands, standing up. She put a hand out for me a grab, and I accepted it, letting her help me pull myself up. "Hey, I was wondering," Belinda began. "Do you…um.. wanna hang at lunch?" I nodded. "Sure." I smiled at her and watched her walk away to the group. She looked back at me and smiled. I had a feeling she was flirting, but I just shrugged it off because if I thought too deep into it…Well, I'll just say boners ARE noticable under basketball shorts. I ran over to the group and stood next to Belinda. I looked down at her and smiled.

**Logan's p.o.v.**

Second period, Calculus. I walked into the classroom and a seat close to the board. I took out a piece of paper and began doing the warm-up problem on the board. As I began writing, I saw Lorelai out of the corner of my eye. She sat at a desk in the back of the classroom and layed her head down. Her eyes were puffy, and her face was red. Her hands were in the sleeve of her sweatshirt, and her hood was over her head. Her hair was laying close to her neck, as if she were covering something. Probably another bruise. The whole school new her boyfriend, Rodney Daniels, hit her when he was mad.

Felling bad, I picked up my stuff and walked over to her, sitting in the seat in front of her. I turned around and looked at her. "You okay?" I asked. She sniffled, "Yeah. I'm fine." Lie.

"You sure? It wasn't Rodney again was it?"

"No, it wasn't Rodney." Another Lie.

"Are you hurt?"

She shook her head. Third lie. She was in denial. The teacher walked in. "Miss Oliver. Hood down, please." She took her hood down. As she did that, a piece of hair moved, showing a little spot of black and blue. She set her head on the desk.

"Lore," I said. She looked up. I gently moved the hair that covered the right side of her neck. There it was. A big bruise in the shape of a hand mark. He tried to choke her most likely. If not, I don't know what it was.

"Why do you let him do this to you?" I whisper/yelled as the teacher began to teach.

"Logan, stay out of this." She whispered.

"Not until you stop letting him be a dick!"

"Logan, it isn't any of your business."

"You're my friend, so it is!" I saw Rodney outside the classroom door, across the hall in the locker bay, sliding his hand up a girl's skirt while making out with her. Unable to control my anger, I ran out of the classroom and over to him.

"Logan Mitchell!" Mrs. Briggs yelled. I ignored her. I just don't know what came over me. I knew Lorelai ran after me, because soon enough, I heard her yell. "Logan! No."

I pulled Rodney off of her and pushed him against a locker. "Why the hell are you such a dick!" I admit. Not the best thing to do to a jock. He grabed me by my shirt and pinned me against a different locker. "You wanna try something else, nerd?" Lorelai ran over to us. She tried pulling Rodney off. "Rodney, please, don't!"

By this time, the whole class was outside, some chanting 'fight', others watching in horror.

Rodney kept me pinned with one hand, while pushing Lorelai to the floor with the other. "Back off, bitch!" he spat.

That was it. I had enough of him. My body began to fill with adrenaline. You know those stories about mothers who pick up cars to save their babies? Well, I pushed a car to the floor to save Lorelai. I got on top of him and began punching him. I aimed for the face, hoping to give him ten bruises for every bruise he gave to Lore, which was about dozens.

Before I knew it, I was being pulled off of him by the school deputy.

"Mr. Mitchell! Principal's office! Now!" Yelled Mrs. Briggs. I sighed and began walking, my hands still balled into fists. I could tell Lorelai got up to follow me, because I heard Mrs. Briggs asking if she was okay, and her replying 'back off bitch' like Rodney said to her. She caught up to me, and soon enough, she was holding my had as if I were her protection.

**Belinda's p.o.v.**

James and I stood in the weight room working with dumbbells. While he was lifting two 30 pound dumbbells, I was struggling to lift two 20 pound dumbbells. I tried to lift up the left one for a rep, but it was too much, and I dropped it, right on my foot.

"Shit! Ow! Fuck!" I yelled for everyone to hear. I sat down on a bench and grabbed my foot. "Miss Cruz, detention!" said the Coach. "What? But I just dropped a dumbbell on my foot!" It didn't matter. She gave me a detention slip anyways. I scoffed and snatched it, pulling my foot up in my lap. James set down his dumbbells and walked over to me, taking off my sneaker and sock. The top of my foot was completely bruised.

"Damn!" he yelled about as loud as I yelled before. "Mr. Diamond-"

"Yeah, detention, I know." He replied. "Can I just help her to the nurse?" The Coach sighed, wrote James a detention slip, then wrote us a pass to the nurse.

"So, I guess we have detention this afternoon?" I smirked.

"Yup." He smiled at me. It felt as if it were perfect! My arm was draped over his shoulders, his arm was around my waist. Sure, there was the intense throbbing pain, and sure, it was detention we were smiling over, and sure, most people would consider us crazy right now. But none of that mattered! Ahhh… Smiley face!


End file.
